degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CrAsh/College Towers Episode 101-Symphonies
Hi! This is the first episode of my fanfiction. Please comment on what you think'. There are polls at the bottom! Main Plot: Kyle Coach: Hey Kyle. Ready for the next game against against Louisville? Kyle: Yea coach. I have been thinking though, maybe I should get more playing time. Coach: Over Charlie Redd? Kyle: Well yea, I'm too short for any other position other than point Coach: Look, you are great but Redd is a star. I'm sorry. Kyle: Maybe if I do well in the next few games? Coach: Look, you are already my 6th Man. (Kyle leaves in anger) Sub-Plot: Olivia/Lena Mr. Monties: Ok so for your next project you guys will do a music video with a partner that I will pair you up with. Mr.Monties: Olivia Lince and Lena McCartney you will be working together. Lena: Hey I am Lena! Olivia: Hey I'm Olivia obviously Lena: So what kind of music do you sing? Olivia: Pop music mostly. You? Lena: Uhh I sing kinda country/rock Olivia: Oh, well do you wanna do like a pop country? Lena: Not really to be honest Olivia: I gotta go see ya later Lena: bye (Lena sighs as she leaves) Third Plot: Joseph (Joseph is playing video games with Jason) Joseph: Dude, pause thegame for a sec I want to tell you something Jason: What happened? Joseph: In my History class. Jason: Yeah Joseph: I met a girl Jason: Niceee. What's her name? Joseph: Eva. Jason: What is she like Joseph: Well. Very goth (laughs) Jason: I am glad you like her but goth seriously? (Joesph leaves the room) Main Plot: Kyle Coach: Look, about yesterday Kyle: Don't even bother. Coach: Give me one minuter Kyle: Fine Coach: I was very harsh on you yesterday Kyle: Really? Coach: I really like Charlie and you. Kyle: What are you saying? Coach: Tomorrow meet me here at 3:00 Kyle: Am I like doing a basketball faceoff with him? Coach: Yepp (smiles) Kyle: Thank you so much Coach, I won't let you down. Coach: I bet you won't Sub-Plot: Olivia/Lena (At Starbucks) Olivia: Hey! Sorry I am late Lena: It's good Lena: We need to compromise on the song we make. Olivia: Ok. What do you want? Lena: I want a rock thing. I really don't want pop Olivia: We are supposed to compromise. I want pop, you want rock. Rock/Pop perfect Lena: I want to do rock. Not some slutty pop song with a stupid dance routine Olivia: Excuse me? Lena: Rock. Rock. Rock. Rock Olivia: BITCH (punches her) (Lena punches) Random guy: CATFIGHTT (They kick and fight) Security: HEY GIRLS BREAK IT UP RIGHT NOW Third Plot: Joseph Jason: I feel terrible about last night for what I did to you Joseph: Look it is fine, I don't even want a girlfriend with all of the schoolwork Jason: So are we cool? Joseph: Of course, buddy Joseph: I still wanna tell her though sometime Sub Plot: Olivia/Lena (At the security office) Officer Fields: What the heck did you do? What happened (silence) Officer Fields: This is not funny Lena: Ok. We were arguing over a song we were supposed to do for a class. Fields: On your fifth day on campus? Nice Olivia: I started it Lena: No I did. I was insulting pop music Olivia: I threw the first punch though. Lena: Who cares. I was being a bitch Olivia: Me too Fields: If this happens again you will have dorm arrest for 3 days. Lena: It won't Main Plot: Kyle (At the gym waiting for results with Charlie) Coach: You guys both did okay Coach: In stealing Redd won Coach: In passing Redd won Coach: In shooting Redd won Coach: In rebounding Redd won Coach: In faking Redd won Kyle: Shit Coach: Wait. In passion White won Kyle: Wow I suck Coach: You do? You are the starting point guard Kyle and Charlie: WHAT Charlie: Fuck you Coach Kyle: Thank you so much, I never though I would get it. Coach: Well you did! Kyle: See you at practice tomorrow! What was your favorite plot? Kyle's Plot Olivia/Lena's plot Joseph's plot Who was your favorite character? Kyle Coach Charlie Olivia Lena Joseph Jason Category:Blog posts